Rescue and then Love
by lesbianmagari
Summary: Victor von Doom captures Johnny Storm since he knows Reed likes Johnny but Reed stops Doctor Doom before he can do any real damage. Renny(Reed/Johnny)


**Rescue and then Love**

Please leave your opinion so that I can improve on my writing.

Disclaimer:Don't own, Only wrote this story.

**_OneShot_**

* * *

Johnny Storm AKA the Human Torch was surrounded by water and trapped. The water came down too fast, he didn't have enough time to react. As much as Johnny hates to say or think but Doctor Doom had tricked him. His air supply was running out fast, he felt close to passing out, he feels weak. When he accidentally swallows some water, he tries his hardest it spit it out.

The glass wall opens, it sends both Johnny and the water falling onto the floor. Johnny coughs up a little bit of water as hears footsteps and water splashing, he quickly tries to recover but he feels a needle penetrating him. Johnny knows Doom has pressed the needle when he feels something cool entering his bloodstream. Johnny tries his hardest to stay awake but he passes out even after all of his effort.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••  
When Johnny wakes up, he hears fighting and explosions. He is still too tired to open his eyes, he hears a door opening. He can feel metal touching his skin, Johnny can't help but shiver and get goosebumps at the touch. It takes Johnny a while to really know that it's a metal hand, he can feel it traveling his body but he still finds it hard to open his eye. When Johnny feels another metal hand ripping off the top part of his uniform, he desperately tries to open his eyes, move, light himself on fire and yell out. Johnny realizes that he can't do anything and that knowledge really scares him.

Johnny feels Victor Von Doom stopping, he is taking his hands off of Johnny's body. Johnny now only has the bottom part of his uniform on, Doctor Doom says as if he is saying a statement "I know your wondering why I am doing this. Why you can't move, why you can't use your powers." Doctor Doom pauses, Johnny hates how useless he feels, he just wants to cuss out Doom. He just wants to be able to yell out random insults while being able to fight back, at this point he would even settle for yelling out for help.

Doctor Doom then continues "The water you accidentally swallowed stops you from using your powers for a day. The shot I gave you leaves you paralyzed for a day but you can still feel. As for why I'm doing this, it's simple really, it's because of Reed." If Johnny could show emotion on his face, it would show confusion, he thinks that if Doom really wanted revenge then he would have went after his sister Sue. Victor Von Doom says "I know what your thinking, why not Susan Storm, the answer is simple. Reeds mind may want Susan but Reeds body and heart want you, Reed is attracted to you, Johnny Storm"

If Johnny could show emotions, it would have shown shock and disbelief. He could once again feel both of Dooms hands on his chest, Doom whispers into Johnny's ear "I'm going to enjoy breaking you beyond repair." Johnny was regretting the fact that he acts before he thinks. If he had then he wouldn't be in the situation he is in currently, if it was possible, he now hates Doctor Doom even more then before.

Dooms picks up Johnny and throws him down, he hits a metal surface hard, he is now on laying on his stomach. Johnny wants to yell out since he now knows what Doom is about to do. Johnny tries to detach himself from what's going on but he can't since he's so focused on Doctor Dooms evil, cynical laughter. Johnny hears the door breaking, in his mind he is celebrating when he hears Susan's voice saying "Back away from my baby brother Doom."

Victor Von Doom responds "I have once again underestimated the Fantastic Four, in the future it won't happen again." Ben Grimm shouts out "Its clobberin' time," Johnny hears the rest if his team fighting Doctor Doom. He hears them working as a team, he wishes he could do something besides be the damsel in distresses. In the past, part of Johnny has played damsel in distresses but during those times he still would be able to help out. Now that he is really being the damsel in distresses and not being able to help out in any way, he now knows that from now on he will have more respect for those who are the damsel in distresses.

Johnny zones out for a while but then he hears his big sister Sue say in a worries voice "Reed do you think Doom did anything to my brother?" Reed says while trying to stay calm "Let's get him home, run test and find out." Ben adds "If Doctor Doom did anything then he'll pay." Ben pick up Johnny while saying "I've got you kid," they load Johnny into the Fantasticar. They are all silent as they fly home to the Baxter Building, when they get there, Sue and Reed take Johnny to Reeds lab.

Susan watched Reed running test and giving Johnny an examination, they both talk. As they wait for the results Sue says "You know how we are currently taking a break from our marriage." Johnny is surprised, he had no clue, he now knows that he should pay attention to others. Sue continues saying "I know we agreed to date other people for a while but I've meet this guy, he's super sweet and I really want to be in a relationship with him." Reed says as if he's not surprised "I knew this was coming, lately I have hardly pay attention to you and I only take you out when you've ask me enough time." Sue says "We've grown apart, I'll always care about you, you will still be family to me." Reed says with a hint of sadness "That's nice, we should make this divorce as painless as possible." Sue says as sweetly as she can "I've noticed the looks you've been giving Johnny lately. You can date my brother if you want, I won't mind." Both Reed and Johnny are shocked, Reed says "Are you sure, I'm sure Johnny's straight."

Johnny is surprised by what his sister Sue has said and that Reed actually likes him. Sue laughs a little and then says "Johnny's bisexual, he just dates girls more. Johnny has done things with guys but no matter the gender, he has always practiced safe sex." Reed answers "That's good to know, it increases the chances of him accepting if I ask him out." Sue chuckles out "Reed it's simple, don't over think it, just ask him out." The three of them hear a beeping, Reed says "All of the test results are in." Johnny knows that they are looking over the results, he can't wait for the effects to wear off. Sue questions surprised "It's good to know that Doom didn't get that far with Johnny but when will he be able to move and use his powers?" Reed answers "In about eight hours," Sue questions "How do we know if he's awake or asleep?" Reed answers "We don't and won't know until later." Johnny feels tired, he tries to stay awake so that he can hear the rest of their conversation but fails and falls asleep.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••  
When Johnny wakes up, he feels stiff and sore throughout his body. He wonders if he can move, he hears Reed say "You should stretch or do yoga but if you wish I can give you a massage." Johnny's eyes snap open, he turns his head and stares at Reed but for Johnny it hurts a little bit. Johnny asks Reed "Did Sue tell you to say that?" Reed answers"Yes on the massage part but I wanted to give you more options." Johnny asks "Aren't you going to ask me?" Reed stops breathing for a second before saying as he sits in the chair Johnny "So you heard part of our conversation. I might as well ask, Johnny, will you go on a date with me?" Johnny responds "No."

Reed puts on an emotionless face but on the inside he's sad. Johnny says "Ask me again but this time call me Jack instead." Happy, Reed asks again to humor Johnny "Jack, will you go on a date with me?" Johnny answers with a smile "Sure," a small smile appears on Reeds face. Reed now understands why Johnny wants to be called Jack if he's going to date Reed. Reed responds "If you date girls it's Johnny but if you date a guy then it's Jack." Johnny responds "Yes, being called Johnny if I date a guy sends out the wrong type of message." Reed stretches his face close on front of Johnny, he says "You never answered the first question." Reed presses his lips onto Johnny's, Reeds face backs away, Johnny answers "I'll take the massage after I take a nice long hour shower." Reed walks over to Johnny and answers "I'm happy your safe." Reed wraps his arms around Johnny, Johnny hugs him back as best as he could since he has Reeds arms all around him.


End file.
